hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tortuga
Vivyana Nadine is a fan-made character for the Hetalia series. She represents the island of Tortuga ' ''(トルトゥーガ島 shima, Île de la Tortue, Isla Tortuga or Turtle Island) what belongs to the country of Haiti . She's rather called '''Captain and she was born on 6th December, 1492 ''(the day when Columbus noticed Tortuga). Appearance Tortuga has dark brown, almost black, straight hair and ocean blue eyes. Her skin is swarthy. She has two thin braids with a few pendants, small shells and pearls. She appears to be in her early twenties.She's left handed, by the way. She's 5,6ft (170 cm) high and 127lbs (58kg) weight. Tortuga usually dresses like a pirate -what she is. She wears an off-white or beige, loose shirt with sligtly baggy, knee-deep pants. She has black knee-high boots. She also wears a wide belt with a scabbard, another, less wide one which is for one of her daggers and a third one for a pistol. Under the belts she wears a crimson sash with braided ends. She doesn't always wears her leather coat what is dark grey and about knee-deep with widening, frilly sleeves and gold shoulder pads -and circa hundred pockets. Important to mention her red bandana and her hat. The "Hat" is her most loved piece of clothing and she protects her hat in every case. It's a black leather hat with two feathers; a small, black one and a big, slightly curling white one. She has a big, abstract tattoo on her back what's not visible too often and another, small and easy one on the inner right side of her wrist what forms a turtle. Personality and Interests First of all, she keeps her name in secret and nobody knows her actual name. She makes people call her Captain or Capt'n. When in 1492 Spain found her, he gave her the name Eloísa Carriedo, later England called her Roseann -though he didn't gave her a surname- and France called -and still calls- her Antoinette Bonnefoy. Most of the other countries in their pirate years just called her Tortuga and didn't bother to give her a name.The name Vivyana Nadine is a name what she gave to herself though she doesn't use it. Merry, curious or rather nosy, obstinate, slightly perverse, sly, changeable, unpredictable and mysterious. She doesn't often use any kind of navigation because she likes surprises; although if she's going to somewhere directly, she takes out her old maps and compasses and she can just stare at them, thinking, for hours. She likes the night sky with the many starts and she's very fond of discovery. She likes fighting with only her fists though she uses her sword and pistols, too. She's good at fighting but she's not undefeatable. Tortuga is a heavy drinker and drunk almost always but never has a hangover because she gets drunk again before she could. She can act either like a whore, pirate or a normal -''what do we call normal?- woman from the 21th century but never at the same time and she prefers to be a pirate. She speaks French, Spanish, English and Haitian Creole fluently due to the colonized years. and Haitian Creole are the official languages in whole Haiti. She has a potty mouth and she uses many of the pirate words and phrases what often makes it difficult to understand what she actually wants -on the other hand, if someone uses a very new, totally non-pirate word that can confuse her a bit. She hates boring things -that's why she always makes these boring things interesting what often causes very bad things to others. She also dislikes sweets. She'd never ever eat a cake or anything what is sweet -expect if that's some kind of alcohol-. Another thing what she doesn't like is sleeping because when she's sleeping nothing happens to her -and also, that makes her unprotected- so she doesn't sleep too much. That's why she has small, but still black circles under her eyes. What she hates the most is when someone calls her Turtle as a joke or asks her about her tortoise shell. The ones who ever did so have probably lost something important -like one of their legs, arms, eyes, ears, fingers or life-. She's cruel in many cases and uses the excuse "dead men tell no tales" way too often. She likes telling incredible stories about her adventures and if people doesn't believe those are true she gets angry -because they are actually true, all of them. She's loyal to her crew and to the ones who she calls her friends and she knows what respect is. The crew consist of about 100 to 150 people what's changing; there are times when she has only 50 sailors or times when the ship is almost too small for them. Her ship is a huge but fast one, called The Nightingale -nobody knows, why- but her Jolly Roger flag has a turtle's skeleton and two, crossed swords on it. She has a keen interest in art and literature but she rarely tells it to people, one of her favourite writers is Shakespeare. She's deathly afraid of storms when she's on land, although it doesn't seem to bother her even a little when she's on her ship. Relationships 'Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)' Main Article: Spain He was the first one who found her in 1492 during Columbus' voyage to the New World. When Columbus saw the island, Spain decided to go and look around there and he met a small and quite lonely child; Tortuga. They talked many times and about two centuries later Tortuga was settled by Spanish colonists. Spain named her first and he called her Eloísa. Once Spain protected her from England and France but later he started to ignore her for a while. Later, when Tortuga was France's and England's colony, Spain came back once again and recaptured her. It happened twice again but then Spain never returned. Their relationship was very lovely in the early years, Tortuga admired the Spaniard very much and when he left her for the first time the child Tortuga was a bit depressed deep in her heart. Later she started to hate the Spanish man for leaving her again and again but somewhere in her heart she was waiting for the man to recapture and then leave her again. Much later when they met again Spain acted like he always does and Tortuga forgave him for leaving her many times, though the man never apologised. 'United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland)' Main Article: England Like Spain, England sent settlers to Tortuga and had colonies on her island many times, also at the same time as France. He also named her but he gave her the name Roseann without a surname. He and France often had minor wars because of her -not like they ever needed a reason to fight. Tortuga and England didn't get too close in the first years and until the pirate era they mostly just knew each other as colony and owner. When they both became pirates, they had a few friendly fights but since Tortuga was an important port -and we can say, a pub- for all the pirates and privateers England never wanted to destroy her. Tortuga never actually hated or loved England, she calls him Capt'n Brows -Capt'n for respect, Brows for fun- and they often went to pub together during the pirate era. She still likes kidding with him and she likes very much when Arthur gets angry, though sometimes they have very friendly talks. Sometimes! 'France (Francis Bonnefoy)' Main Article: France Their relationship is very similar to Tortuga's and England's, although France tried to be friendly from the starts when Tortuga was a kid. He gave her the name Antoinette Bonnefoy. She hated him when they met because of Francis' perverted side but at the same time she found it funny. She also liked to watch him and England fighting because that was interesting and very funny, too. She calls France "Blondie" since they first met what made France angry for a while then he just used to this name. As Tortuga grow up, she started to like Francis' perverted side, too, and they often made fun out of England. Nowadays they often talk on the phone about anything and they still like laughing at England. 'Netherlands' Main Article:Netherlands A bit later than France, England and Spain, but he also had colonies on her island. They never actually cared what the other does and Netherlands used to simply ignore her or if she came around to try to talk to him he asked her to leave. This made Tortuga ignore him, too, and refuse to even hate him. 'Belgium' Main Article: Belgium Once when Belgium visited the Dutch colonies along with Netherlands, she met Tortuga. The two didn't become friends and Tortuga rejected to talk to Belgium too much because she was Netherlands' sister so she probably was someone to ignore, too. Belgium tried to convince her she's not right but Netherlands forbade friendship with Tortuga to her because of Tortuga being a very wild and wicked pirate. 'Wales' During the pirate era, Wales tried to be her friend by asking her to sail with him. France used this starting friendship and paid to the pirates of them so he became stronger on the Caribbean Sea. Although, Wales and Tortuga really became friends, even if they never actually sailed together; Wales asked Tortuga for a place where he could hide his booty and she showed him one. Whenever Wales came around they talked about sailing together once but for some reason, Wales always had to leave alone. 'Scotland (Allistor Kirkland)' Main Article: Scotland A few times Scotland visited Tortuga when England or Wales visited her, too. They usually got drunk together and he's the only Kirkland Tortuga has ever sailed with. That one time they sailed they went to an island what they both called Inaccessible but surprisingly they didn't find anyone on the island. Later Tortuga used that place as a hideout for her booty. Her relationship with the redhead is as changeable as they both are, sometimes they're best friends, sometimes worst enemies but somehow they just loyal to each other though they never loved each other more than friends. She often calls him "Ginger" and she keeps saying he's her favourite Kirkland to annoy. 'Norther Ireland' The two never actually met but they both heard of the other from the other Kirklands. N.ireland wants to meet her one day, as well as Tortuga wants to know him in person. 'Ireland' They met a few times during the pirate era but their relationship is just as neutral as Tortuga's with most of the less famous pirate countries. 'Haiti' The country Tortuga belongs to nowadays. She calls Haiti her Sister most of the time and they have a surprisingly neutral relationship. They're friendly to each other though Haiti dislikes Tortuga's pirate side and wants her to be like other islands in the 21th century. 'United States of America (Alfred F. Jones)' Main article: (United States of) America He met her first during the pirate era but the first time they actually talked to each other was much later. America often visited Tortuga because he wanted to see the island saying he's making films about the island, though he never truly went to Tortuga to take photos what he could use in his movies. They rarely talked about anything else then piracy; America loved listening to Tortuga's pirate stories -what he could steal and use for films later. 'Japan (Honda Kiku)' Main article: Japan They only met when Japan came around to take some photos of the island -Japan, being a professional tourist- asked everything about the history and culture of Tortuga. They're never truly friends rather just know each other. //Most of the countries who've ever been pirate know Tortuga from their pirate days// ''Admin notes'' *Sorry for the drawings of her, I know it sucks, but I can't draw better. *The tattoos and the ship aren't my drawings. *Not all of the facts about her relationships are historical. *Also, don't use this OC or if you do, make sure she's totally fabulous. kidding, use her if you want to *Please do not edit the page. *By the way, thanks for reading.